


Old Singer House

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: All the kids hear about the Old Singer House, but not everyone has taken on the challenge but now the most scared of it has taken it on. Are things really as bad as they thought?





	Old Singer House

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween prompt I got from Rosemoonweaver on Tumblr. Really fun.

Year in and year out the old Singer house was a long time legend. Everyone before hitting middle school heard the word of it but nothing more until their first day. As the legend goes Singer's wife had a breakdown following the loss of their three-month-old daughter Fiona. Karen was sent to a hospital to help with her breakdown but the loss was too hard on her and with Bobby’s visits so few and far between she let the grief take her and only but four weeks from the breakdown Karen took her last breath. Bobby didn’t hear of her passing until a few months later due to his alcohol-induced unconsciousness. The story from there has many different endings but in the end, no one ever knew what happened to Bobby. But the House has always sat there with no one living there since.

Yes, there was every once in awhile the courageous teen to enter the home on the challenge to prove how brave they were. Many went in and few actually stayed for the duration. More than enough fled the house in terror. Although in the last ten years it was rarely visited the tale was still told. 

Castiel had known the legend long before his middle school years thanks to his brother Lucifer who would tease him knowing that Cas had to walk by the house every day. He knew it was just to scare him and should just ignore it but the legend did shake him up. So every day he would do all he could to avoid the house after he had passed it his first day of school.

There was something about the long gravel road leading up to the cottage like house and on that day there was no breeze but as Castiel stood in front of the house, the leaves began to rustle and tumble down the driveway as the trees swayed. Castiel stood there in almost fear but broke from it by the hooking of a passing car. He quickly continued to school.

Even as Castiel got older he still avoided the house on his way to school. When his fellow classmates would begin to talk about the Singer house he would quickly leave. Some of his classmates began to catch up and try to avoid the subject but then there were those that would mention it on purpose. At times he would get teased by some of them how he was only one who hadn’t attempted to stay the night but luckily Castiel had his best friend Charlie who would bring it up that they hadn’t even done so either. Some would leave it be but others would still poke fun at it.

Finally, graduation had come and along with it his 19th birthday. Castiel couldn't be happier to be free of it all. Especially those who were stuck on teasing him about the old Singer house. It isn’t that scary anymore anyways, Castiel told himself. Apparently while with Charlie on his birthday he decided to repeat himself.

“Then let’s go.” Charlie stood up and pulled on Castiel’s hand.

“Now?” Castiel said a little in shock.

“Yes. Let’s go to old Singers for the night.” Charlie said with a huge smile on her face.

“Oh okay. Ya, let’s go.” Castiel hesitated to reply.

After nine years, Castiel once again stood in front of the Old Singer house. It was cold but to Castiel, the air seemed colder in front of the old house. Nothing seemed to have changed. Yes, the driveway looked like it was used but that could have been by anyone. Maybe some high school kids trying to have some privacy, Castiel thought because not everyone saw the house as haunted.

Startled by the sudden shove from Charlie, Castiel was brought back to reality, “Let’s go scaredy cat.”

Castiel chuckled a little “I’m not scared.”

“Then let’s go!” Charlie said with enthusiasm as she grabbed his hand and lead him down the driveway. Skeptical he follows her lead up the driveway and to the front door. It was partially open but that was a give in. Charlie without hesitation pushed the door open just enough to walk thru and she disappeared inside. Castiel hesitated until he heard the faint voice of Charlie “Come on in. It’s not so bad.”

Stepping thru the threshold he felt a weight come off his shoulders as if the fear was slowly melting away. There was still something uneasy about the energy in the house Castiel could not make out what but was too distracted by finding out where Charlie had run off to. Slowly looking thru the house to avoid anything from surprising him he felt a hand on his shoulder and about jumped out of his skin while spinning to see what it was.

“Omg Charlie! You almost gave me a heart attack.” Castiel exclaimed while he held onto his chest.

“Oh calm down. There is no one else here. Or is there?” Charlie tried saying in a menacing voice.

“Stop it.” Castiel pleaded.

“Okay okay. Let’s just look around then we can go.” Charlie stated. 

“Okay real quick,” Castiel responded.

Walking thru the house it was semi-dusty, a majority of the furniture covered in plastic sheets, and what wasn’t looked as though it had been there for years. Everything was older but still in good condition from what Castiel could tell. He hadn’t left Charlie's side the entire time from fear of something happening. Walking down the hallway a distant sound accrued and without hesitation, Charlie was off and after it faster then Castiel could react and there he stood alone in the window lite hallway.

“Charlie?” Castiel whispered down the hall hoping not to draw attention from anyone or anything else. After a few minutes of silence, he finally decides to walk the way he believes Charlie went. The unknown of what was beyond the doorway was making him uneasy. Leaning against the wall next to the door jam Castiel took a deep long breath then went straight in but to his surprise, he did not meet an empty room. There he stood silently, staring into piercing green eyes that mesmerized him. After a few moments, the silence broke.

“What are you doing in my house?” The green eyes questioned.

Castiel startled, “Oh I ummm... I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” he responded to the guy standing before him.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” A scream came from another door down the hall.

“Charlie!” Castiel yelled and rushed towards it and down the fleet of stairs.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Castiel asked examining her.

“Ya, I’m fine. I just saw a rat.” Charlie answered with a bit of a smirk, “Who is the hottie?” she said looking beyond Castiel.

“I’m Dean. This is my house. What are you two doing in here?” Dean asked.

“Oh, we didn’t know anyone lived here. No one has lived here in years. We came to face our fears. Huh, Cassie?” Charlie nudged Castiel and winked. 

“Omg! Stop it, Charlie. Ya, we came to see what the fuss was about the Old Singer place. Did you just buy it?” Castiel asked.

“No. My uncle left it to me and I had to wait till I was at least 18 years old to take it over. So here I am.” Dean replied.

“Well, that’s nice. We should let you go then. Nice meeting you.” Castiel said quickly.

“Oh come on birthday boy why not offer him a hand I am sure he needs help.” Charlie pushed Castiel towards Dean.

“Oh, it’s your birthday?” Dean inquired.

“Ya, I turn 19 today. Nothing big. Would you like some company or a hand or something?” Castiel found himself mumbling on as he is once again lost in Dean’s green eyes.

“Ya, that sounds nice. I do have some more stuff to deal with and I could use the extra hand.” Dean smiled.

“Well, then it is settled. We are helping. Let’s go.” Charlie smiled walking up the stairs, “Come on you two you can eye fuck later.” 

Both Dean and Castiel snapped out of the trance and headed upstairs redder than a tomato.


End file.
